Don't Jump
by Lizsername
Summary: "He hates me. I love him. No one cares. God, who does? Just want it to end." What happens though when Jimmy finds out someone loves him? Song fic to Tokio Hotel.


Don't jump

**A/N; Hello Idiots, ready for another? Well thanks for the demands from your lovely StJimmyHasSinned and Invisible girl 12. Steph knows this idea has been haunting me every since I got into this song. By the title, you know who's about…ready? **

_On top of the roof_

_The air is so cold and so calm_

**Jimmy**

What other choice do I have? Johnny left me for that Whatsername slut. No one loves me…I knew it. I just used the other girls. Who the hell do I have now? No one…

I felt a cold breeze come from the west. It blew my bangs out of my eyes. Everyone looks and sees me. I'm holding a gun at my side.

_I say your name in silence_

_You don't wanna hear it right now_

**Johnny**

I love her now as a sister. We stayed together like family. We wanted to ask Jimmy if he needed a home. Whatsername knew I loved him. "Tell him," She said. She pushes me a bit.

I smile to her, "Who knows? Maybe, I will…."

"GUYS!" Theo came running in our apartment, "Come outside, it's St Jimmy."

I looked to Whatsername. She shrugs, and we both run outside. I saw him then. He was standing on the roof of a building. Everyone around him was watching, some crying, and some not caring. I saw the gun at his side, "JIMMY!"

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down_

**Jimmy**

"_Johnny," I whispered. "Do you like any guys?"_

_Johnny shrugs, "I been bi- curious for a while now. I don't know…"_

_I smiled, nervously, "Um, so, do you think you might, you know, like me?" _

_Johnny's eyes got wider. "Jimmy, oh, I mean…" _

"_Forget it, forget that I ever ask." I knew his answer._

I almost started crying. I loved him a lot…It was something he didn't see in me. That I wasn't always a drug addict.

**Johnny**

_Jimmy smiled, nervously, "Um, so, do you think you might, you know, like me?" _

_I went into shock. I wasn't ready to tell him. I started to lie, "Jimmy, oh, I mean…" _

"_Forget it, forget that I ever ask." He said cutting me off._

"_Jimmy!" I said, "Jimmy…Please." I ran into the rainy streets. "JIMMY!"_

"JIMMY!" I screamed louder. Everyone turned, wondering why I nice guy like me was helping the Saint out. Well, there's a long reason. Haven't I never tell, which I should have, that I was in love with him.

_Each one a promise_

_Of everything you never found_

**Jimmy**

"_Oh, come on, Chase," I whispered to him. "Live a little."_

"_Jimmy, no!" Chase slaps me, "I don't understand why you're so obsessed with me! I don't love you!" _

"_I'll love you forever," Miguel whispers to my ear. He then starts nibbling. I let out a small moan. _

"_Fuck me," I whispered. _

"_James—" The court said._

_I rolled my eyes, "Its Jimmy, SAINT Jimmy." _

"_Jimmy," they said firmer, "is her by sentence 4 years in jail for having sex with a 17 year old." _

_The cops grabbed my wrist. I turned to Miguel, "Fuck you, asshole. Forever ends now. _

Why couldn't one love me?

Why not Johnny?

The gun is twirling in my hands. I get a real grasped on it.

_I scream into the night for you_

**Johnny**

I'm now running, trying to meet the top. I'm at the police tape. "JIMMY, PLEASE!" I yelled louder.

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

**Johnny**

I can't live with the fact….I could never live with the fact….I would kill myself…

The thought of Jimmy dead

Because of me…kills me.

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

**Jimmy**

I have always heard once your dead, there is a warm light. Your life is happy after that.

_How can it be happy though? Johnny won't be there…_

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

**Jimmy**

The first day he came to the city.

The first time he took the drug.

The first night I asked him out.

Made me the idiot America….

**Johnny**

The shot,

The looks,

The question.

Now I need him.

_The world is down there out of view_

**Jimmy**

I look down to my prayers. This was my city. I hand it to Jesus now. I dropped the gun; let's make this quicker; I'll jump.

I step to the ledge of the building.

**Johnny**

He drops the gun. _Thank god _was the thought; I thought too late. Jimmy got on the edge.

The last thing I screamed…

_Please don't jump_

_You open your eyes_

_But you can't remember what for_

**Jimmy**

The lights of the city were blinding me. It became dark now. Everything would be darker in one jump. I closed my eyes and open again. _Die already…_

_The snow falls quietly_

_You just can't feel it no more_

**Johnny**

Raindrops fall into my eyes. They weren't rain drops.

They are Jimmy's tears.

_Somewhere out there_

_You lost yourself in your pain_

**Johnny**

_I'm killing him_.

Run to him, then.

_But I'm just another bystander…_

I'm the one killing him.

The one who made him do this.

_You dream of the end_

_To start all over again_

**Jimmy**

Maybe I can get a second chance. I can be normal. Is that possibly?

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

**Jimmy**

"JIMMY DON'T!" Chase screams.

"I NEVER MEANT TO!" Miguel yells.

A soft cry comes. It was Jesus…My Johnny is crying.

A heart breaks; mine.

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump_

**Johnny**

Whatsername is by my side. "Go get him!"

"I CAN'T, WHAT'S THE POINT?" I screamed, "He doesn't get it that I do love him! I will always love Jimmy."

**Jimmy**

"I will always love Jimmy." Johnny yells.

_He does love me…_

_I don't know how long_

_I can hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long_

**Jimmy**

I met eyes with him. The blue eyes that draw me in more the Novacaine looked at me. I mouthed to him.

_Don't let me die._

_Just take my hand_

_Give it a chance_

_Don't jump_

**Jimmy**

It's my only way down. Everything is blocked. I finally jumped. My life is flashing.

The drug seller,

The drinker,

Life of the party,

Saint for living,

Angel face,

Taste of suicidal,

Dying…

**Johnny**

"Don't let me die," Jimmy mouths to me.

_I could never_ was whispering.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

**Jimmy**

The lights of the city

Can turn into a warm light.

The memories should

Never fade away.

Don't let me die,

Please Johnny…

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump_

**Johnny**

He didn't touch the ground, he met my arms. I grasped him close to me. "You ok, Saint?"

He opens his eyes. He smiles to me and kisses my sweet lips. "Oh, Jesus," he cries. "Carry me home please."

"I love you, Jimmy." I said, "Don't do that. I will die with you; I could never live with myself."

"Johnny," he groans. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive," I whispered.

"Date tomorrow night?"

"Why not?" I kissed his forehead as he falls asleep in my arms. I sing a line to him

_And if all that can't hold you back_

_I'll jump for you _

**Jimmy**

"You don't have to…."

**A/N: after a couple months, I finally finished! Reviews are nice! **


End file.
